


wow 2omeone2 de2perate

by HalfnHalf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, alternate universe in which dave is a professional cook and sollux runs an online cooking show, foodnetworkstuck blowjob p much, i don't quite know what to put here so i'm just gonna say it's really bad porn, okay thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfnHalf/pseuds/HalfnHalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here have some bad Davesol blowjob shit. No plot pretty much just blowjob. </p><p>From an AU that I'm working on but somehow porn has been coming easier to me than anything else and I don't know how I feel about that.</p><p>PS it's really short yeah sorry about that.</p>
    </blockquote>





	wow 2omeone2 de2perate

**Author's Note:**

> Here have some bad Davesol blowjob shit. No plot pretty much just blowjob. 
> 
> From an AU that I'm working on but somehow porn has been coming easier to me than anything else and I don't know how I feel about that.
> 
> PS it's really short yeah sorry about that.

"wow 2omeone2 de2perate." You stare at the text, and chuckle softly.

Sighing, you rake your fingers through your hair. Goddamn, if this boy wasn’t perfect, you didn’t know what the definition of the word was.

You roll your eyes as you type a reply, quick, and witted. Planned out, but free for him to respond (in any sexual way he pleases because you’re going to be pleased with that.)

He’s in the office, and not your room. Technically working, on the blogs and websites he runs, and that weird little show he did just to prove you wrong. You roll your eyes. Such a cute little dweeb. Cute little asshole.

"what are you going to do about it huh" was the best reply you could manage.

And it was pretty obvious he was going to leave you hanging, to be honest. Because you didn’t know how he was going to work and help you get off at the same time.

But damn, you pretty much wanted to be in him, or have him in you, and you wanted to do all that sentimental sappy shit that the two of you normally avoided like the plague, because that’s just not what you were in to. But you wanted to fuck, not only that, but actually have sex with, make love with this boy that you wanted to spend your life with.

Your fingers slip down into the waistband of your boxers, and you ghost your fingers over you erection, just barely touching the skin there just like he always did. You always pretended your hand was his. Made things so easy.

Slowly you grab it, taking it in your grip to start pumping, picturing the only thing that ever even helped (didn’t even need porn because you had your own, thanks): Sollux.

Breath hitching, heart threatening to break from your chest, you’re whining, and you don’t hear it, but the door creaks, and his arms go around your neck and you try not to jump, but instead you relax into him. “Came up to thee if you got lotht.” He said, looking down at you. “I can thee that obviouthly you did.” 

But he doesn’t scorn you, doesn’t tease you too much, he just kneels in front of you and slowly peels off your pants and boxers just enough to expose the appendage, and you whine a bit as the cold air takes it before you can’t even care because it’s in his mouth.

You’re trying not to scream his name, trying not to lose his cool, trying not to let this happen, because that would just be embarrassing. But he encourages you, coercing soft moans and whines from you with a gentle (or sometimes hard) rub on the underside of your dick with his tongue.

And your heart is pounding in the chest and you’re barely breathing and you’re suddenly aware of ever move he makes, his hand rubbing up and down your thigh while his tongue continues to massage you, except now he sucks once, then bobs, and repeats.

After a little, he pulls back a bit and blows at it some, and that gets a louder moan out of you than what you’d like to admit. Shit, he’s getting too good at this. He knows you, knows your body, knows how you react to him and really, he could have had you screaming if he wanted to. But he wasn’t ready for that.

He took the whole thing back into his mouth and sucked so greedily, shutting his eyes, and licking around it a bit, and now you’re getting dangerously close. It feels like it's been going on forever, but he's just started, and you're already a whining mess. A few more sucks, and you’re trying to get him to pull back because you’re not sure if he even likes your seed in his mouth. And you get out a few choked whines and he knows, he pulls back, and finishes you off with his hand, most of it landing on your shirt and thighs. Perfect. You loved this shirt.

Off it goes, and you’re pulling him to the bed, and he’s laying you down and crawling on top of you, leaning down to kiss you hard, trying not to pinch your dick as he rubs against you. And you know exactly what’s coming.


End file.
